A saddle-ride type vehicle including radiators at left and right sections of the vehicle body for cooling the engine has been known (see FIG. 5 of Patent Document 1 ((Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-162062)), for example).
As shown in FIG. 5 of Patent Document 1, left and right radiators (17, 17) (the numbers in parenthesis denote the corresponding reference numerals described in Patent Document 1, and the same applies below) are disposed to the sides of an engine (10) in the vehicle width direction. The left and right radiators (17, 17) are disposed such that their longitudinal directions are oriented along the vehicle front-rear direction. An outer cowl (21) is disposed forward of the left and right radiators (17, 17), and a rear inner cowl (31) is disposed rearward of the left and right radiators (17, 17). Traveling air passes through the left and right radiators (17, 17) from their inner sides to outer sides. The discharged air having passed through the left and right radiators (17, 17) passes between the outer cowl (21) and the rear inner cowl (31) and flows to the rear side of the vehicle.
In the case of the technique described in Patent Document 1, the rider's comfort may be impaired depending on the temperature of the discharged air having passed through the left and right radiators. For this reason, a technique that can enhance the rider's comfort is desired.